Anger issues
by DarkkoTheSackboy
Summary: Unikitty has anger issues after her home was destroyed now she has to find out what's causing her anger and stop it. P.S-If you figured out how I titled the chapter you are a lego movie fan
1. Unikitty's Morning

Unikitty woke up in her bed of leaves. She made one in Bricksburg park after her home was destroyed by Bad Cop. The sunlight hit Unikitty's eyes. Still half tired, she decided to go to Emmet's house for some fun. "Hi Emmet, wanna do something fun today?" Unikitty asked, "Um…I can't." Emmet said sadly.

"But why?" Unikitty said getting a little mad. "Do you hate me? Do you? DO YOU?" Yelled Unikitty while getting mad. Emmet was shocked, Unikitty would say a quick "ok" then leave instead of getting mad at it. "Um Unikitty…" Emmet said quietly. "WHAT?!" Unikitty said in anger. "I couldn't do something fun with you because…President Business invited me for a meeting, but you can go to the sushi restaurant because Metalbeard works there now!" Said Emmet in all in one breath. Unikitty turned back into her shade of pink and let out a joyful "ok" then left. "I need to warn the others before Unikitty accidentally hurts them" Emmet said quietly.

-–-


	2. Reaching The Anger

"Hello Unikitty, How are you?" Said a voice. Unikitty look around to find Vitruvius, without the ghost on him. Unikitty was surprised "Wha? But…I thought Lord B cut your head off!" Unikitty said confused.

Vitruvius sighed and said, "Yes, he did. But I had ghost surgery." Unikitty looked puzzled, "oh, I forget to tell you what it means. It means that when your a ghost you can turn back into a human."

"Oh, Ok" Unikitty said. Vitruvius gave Unikitty a puzzled look. "Ummm…Unikitty, you look a bit red…"

Unikitty looked at herself. "Um…no I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"no…I'm NOT!"

"Yes you are"

"no I'M NOT!" Yelled Unikitty turning into Angry kitty.

"Yes you are"

"NO IM NOT!"

When Unikitty yelled "not" Her vocal cords and sound was powerful as the wind, which blown away Vitruvius 20 yards.

Unikitty calmed down, realized what he had done and cried. "What have I done?"Unikitty cried. And laid In the grass with shame.


	3. Into the old hole

Emmet ran as fast as he could to the nearest friend. He saw Benny first.

"Benny! I need your help!" Cried Emmet

Benny saw Emmet and waved. "Hi Emmet! What do you need help with?"

"Unikitty is having anger issues and we need to warn everyone about it."

Benny thought for a moment, and said "Sure! I'll warn wildstyle."

Emmet gave a smile. "Great! I'll keep you posted on what Unikitty does."

Then they both left.

Unikitty sighed. She wished she could find a way to end her anger. Suddenly, Unikitty saw a big black tower in the distance. She started running towards it.

"Benny!" Said Emmet on his phone. "Unikitty is running towards the octan tower!"

"Ok" said Benny. "You go after her. I'll warn the others"

Emmet followed Unikitty up the stairs of the tower to the room with the hole of infininty.

Unikitty looked around, took a step closer to the hole. She checked again and took another step closer. She was just about to jump in the hole when Emmet cried out "No Unikitty! You don't have to do this!" Unikitty saw Emmet and said "Do what?" But before Emmet could awnser, a brick broke and Unikitty fell into the hole of Infinty. "No! Unikitty!"


	4. Escape from Reality

"I can't move…" Unikitty saw a odd figure doing something, but she couldn't see what she was doing exactly. Finally the figure said something. "Hey, where's Unikitty?" The figure turned around and looked at the floor and smiled. "There you are Unikitty!"

The figure ran towards Unikitty. "Hi Unikitty! My name is Finn! Hey, what's wrong with your horn?" Finn looked at Unikitty's horn more carefully. "It's chipped off… it's a good thing that my mom is a engineer!" Finn smiled. "I'll go get my mom." Finn set Unikitty on a table. Unikitty could clearly see what Finn was doing.

"Is…that Bricksburg?"

Thoughts and questions blurred through Unikitty's mind. But it soon stopped when Finn came. "Here it is mom!" Finn said. "This will be easy!" Her mom said. She picked up a flame torch and molded Unikitty's horn."There you go Unikitty!" Finn said as he dropped Unikitty into the portal.

Soon, Unikitty was back in the octan tower and could see emmet crying.

"Emmet…"

"Unikitty… is that you?"

Emmet turned around, he was so overjoyed that he ran to Unikitty and hugged her.

"I'm so happy to have you back! But… why?" Emmet asked.

Unikitty sighed. "When you went in the portal. You became a master builder… so I went in the portal." "Oh…" Emmet said. "Emmet?"

"Yes Unikitty?"

"Can I question my reality?"


End file.
